It's possible
by TheHawksRock25
Summary: Something small, pink, and rectangular caught her eye. She stopped dead in her tracks. Lizard/Brenda. One-shot fluff.


A/N: First story written for HHE. I love this fandom and pairing. Dedicated to Berry's Ambitions for getting me back on the horse affectionaly named _Fanfiction_ :)

* * *

Her eyes fluttered open as she awoke from a dreamless, blissfull sleep. Her body felt like JELL-O.

She remembered the events of the night before, simontaniously snuggling into the warm body lying next to her. Said body sighed in content and wrapped his wiry arms protectivley around her waist.

"Morin' beautiful," he mumbled into her neck.

She rested her head on his chest, listening to his strong heartbeat, "Good morning, Lizard."

Brenda felt a flip in her stomach, as the food she ate last night started to rise in her throat. She shot up out of bed and made a mad dash to the bathroom that was connecting to their room.

"Ugh, this can't be happening." She wiped her mouth as Lizard ran in after her.

"You okay?" He checkes her over then brings her into him. "I thought you were over this."

"So did I," She frowned then, "I don't know whats wrong."

"I bet Jeb's got some medicine down at his place, we could go check it out," he paused, "If you're up for it."

"I think some fresh air is a good idea." She said shakily.

They say bye to Mama, Goggle, and Ruby as they leave Test Village.

"Hope Brenda feel betta," Pluto said, passing the couple.

"Thank you Pluto, I will in time." Brenda replied as Lizard sent his cousin an approving nod.

The weather in New Mexico this time of year was sweltering. Brenda moved her sweaty hair out from her face and chugged the half empty water bottle she took everywhere.

Lizard laughed and threw an arm over her shoulders."You'll get used to the heat soon."

She rolled her eyes.

Jeb's gas station appeared in the distance. After a few minutes, the duo was met with the cool air of the small store when the entered.

"Hey you two, what kin I do fer ya?" Jeb asked when he came in from the back.

"Picking up some medicine for a stomach bug I must have picked up." Brenda went to the correct aisle. Jeb nodded in response while he watched Lizard carefully.

As Brenda walked down the aisle, something pink and rectangle caught he attension. She stopped dead in her tracks.

This was impossible. There was no way she could bee pregnant. What was she going to do?

She stood by the pregnancy test and counted back to the last time she had her period.

She had missed last month...

She had been so busy with moving to the Hills and getting her new home with Lizard ready that she completley forgot about her period.

Lizard came up beind her and saw the object of her attension. "Brenda?"

She looked up at him with wide eyes. "This is impossible."

Lizard moved his eyes from the box to her, then to her stomach and back again.

"But it is possible, ain't like we were being carefull or nothing."

Lizard grabbed the box. " Let's just make sure."

Brenda looked at him like he grew two heads. "What? You're not mad that I could possibly be carrying your baby?"

Now it was Lizard's turn to look at her funny. "Why would I be mad? Brenda, I love ya. I'm different from when I first met you. I care about you and for some miracle, you love me too. So yes, let's make sure."

Brenda had tears in her eyes but nodded and smiled. She joined Lizard at the front counter. Jeb gave a small smile when he saw the box.

The two left the gas station and headed to their home.

* * *

"How long do we have to wait?" Lizard asked. He sat with Brenda on the bad, an old timer set on the bedside table.

Brenda read the directions on the back. "It says 3 minutes." She set the timer and leyed back on the bad. Lizard follwed her movement and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close.

"What do we do?" She paused, "I mean, I want to keep it, If I am pregnant." She looked to Lizard, "Do you?"

Lizard gazed into her blue eyes, God he loved her eyes. "Yes. I couldn't imagine not keeping it. Mama would be pissed if we een considered getting rid of her or him."

Brenda laughed and closed her eyes then. she took a moment to imagine her life with a little baby girl or boy._ Lizard's baby_, she thought. Her mind fillled with pictures oflizard holding their small child. She saw him being protective and loving.

She knew that the person she met two years ago was not the same man she loved today. He was much more gentle and, for lack of a better word, nice. He cared about her with so much passion. She didn't know it was possible for somone like _him _to love so much.

The loud buzz of the timer brought her back to the present. She looked at Lizard, a worried expression on her face.

He smiled lovingly and picked the test up. She peered over his should, reading the results...

* * *

A/N: Post a review for your vote of either postive or negative! I hoped you all enjoyed this!


End file.
